The major functions to be carried out by the Simian Vaccine Evaluation Units (SVEUs) are as follows: 1. Acquisition and testing of non-human primates (Primary emphasis will be on rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) of Indian origin, Chinese-origin macaques, or other nonhuman primate species, such as pig-tail macaques (Macaca nemestrina), cynomolgus monkeys (Macaca fascicularis), African green monkeys (Cercocebus atys), or baboons may be requested. 2. Housing and care of non-human primates;maintenance of animal records (Provide tuberculosis (TB)-free nonhuman primates that are also free of infection with simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), simian T-cell lymphotrophic virus (STLV), and simian type D retrovirus (SRV). To confirm that animals are free from infection with these retroviruses, conduct testing of the nonhuman primates to screen for these viruses prior to purchase and shipment to the SVEU facility. In addition, test the nonhuman primates for the presence of antibodies to simian herpes B virus so that their serostatus is known. 3. Protocol Development 4. Conduct of Studies 5. In Vitro Laboratory Immunologic and Virologic Assays 7. Storage and shipment of materials 8. Entry of SVEU study protocols, information, and data into the DAIDS SVEU database